


Sunflower

by isleofbirb



Series: The Avengers are gay, get over it (Pride month 2019) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark, Transphobia, only teen for language, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofbirb/pseuds/isleofbirb
Summary: Tony knew he was transgender from the age of four, he just never had the words to put to how he felt.





	Sunflower

May 29, 1970 was a very special day for Howard and Maria Stark, and not to mention the future of Stark Industries. That was the day their bouncing baby girl Anna Maria Stark was born. She was only a few hours old at most when she started being hounded by the press, practically jumping over themselves to get the first picture of Anna Stark and get their piece published first.  
"Is it true that Anna is the result of infidelity?"  
"Mr. Stark, would you like to comment on the rumor that your butler is the true father to your daughter?"  
"How do you feel about the comments made about your daughters true father?" The press threw out as many questions, hoping to get something to stick to write the craziest story. Howard managed to keep a straight face throughout the whole ordeal, merely helping Maria into the limo with Anna.

When Anna was four, she made her first circuit board.  
"Jay! Look! I did it!" She smiled, mostly to herself as she held up her creation.  
"Good job, Ms. Stark," Her family's butler, Edwin Jarvis had praised the young Stark. "Would you like to show your father?" At that, she had hesitated and quickly shook her head, almost afraid of the consequences of refusing. "Alright, you don't have to. I'm proud of you, Ms. Stark," And it was true, he was truly proud of her. In an almost patriarchal move, he fondly ruffled her hair.  
"Daddy says that this is only for boys, and yells at me. But I am a boy, right Jay?" Anna seemed confused at her father's insistence that she was a girl, she seemed convinced that she very clearly wasn't. At Anna's question, he had hesitated.  
"Of course, Anna," Jarvis thought for a moment. "If you're boy, do you have a name you like better than Anna?"  
"Yes!" Her face lit up. "Anthony! Or Tony! Daddy was talking about someone at work named that, and he seemed happy, so that must be a good name, right Jay?" Her excitement that could only belong to a child was contagious, and soon Jarvis found himself smiling.  
"Of course, sir." At that, Tony's smile grew even wider as he hugged Jarvis and snuggled into him. 

Tony had shown his genius from a young age, and no one was really surprised when he started college at MIT when he was only fourteen years old. What the press had been surprised with was his first solo press conference, that he gave shortly after graduating high school.  
"Hey!" Tony had tried to be nonchalant about this, both holding his first solo press conference, and knowing what he was about to announce to the wide world, but deep down he had a feeling that this was going to go wrong somehow. "So I'm probably expected to stick to this script," That got a laugh out of the press. "But I feel like I've got something more important to announce than the sales of Stark Industries. Sorry, and if you have any questions, you can ask the old man. The real reason that I wanted to talk to you today is to announce something extremely important," With that, Tony took a deep breath. "The truth is, I am transgender." Immediately, the crowd started yelling, and Tony could see his father stand up with a pinched expression on his face. Tony could feel all the blood rush out of his face, and he knew that he would have to finish quickly. "From this day on, I will only be responding to the name Anthony Edward Stark, and he/him pronouns will be used for me. There will be no questions." Tony stepped off the podium, and almost ran out of the conference room. The second he made it out, Howard was waiting for him. He thought back to the last time he called Howard "dad" and realized that he hadn't in over six years. Without hesitation, Howard smacked him across the face before remembering where they were, and dragging Tony to an empty room.  
"What the fuck was that shit?" He yelled in his face, his breath reeking of alcohol. "You've ruined the company! No one wants anything sold by a tranny. And that's all you are, a disgusting tranny!" Again and again, Howard would smack Tony across the face, occasionally punching him. And Tony just took it. On the inside, he agreed with his father, that was all he was. He deserved this. 

After the whole fiasco with Tony coming out, the press had a field day with their "exclusive interview"s and wild accusations.  
"Anna 'Tony' Stark Removed From the Will!"  
"EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH 'TONY' STARK"  
"Anna Stark Comes Out as Transsexual, Surprising the World" That last one was a gay magazine, and was one of the only positive articles he had read all morning. 

Soon enough, the school year had started up, and Tony had to focus on his school work. Not that it was difficult, he could do most the work in less than five minutes. But he kept himself busy so he didn't have to hear the judging whispers from his classmates. And that's how he met Rhodey, by him being one of the only people in the school who would stand up for Tony. When asked about it, Rhodey confided that his sister was also trans, and that she had killed herself before she could start to transition. By the end of the school year, it was if Rhodey and Tony had been friends for years instead of months. 

By 2011, Tony had thought he had seen it all. He had watched the world turn on him several times, met Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy (the closest friends he's ever had), had both his parents die in a car crash, was kidnapped and tortured, became a superhero, and had a giant magnet put in his chest to keep himself alive. But never did he think that he would ever see his childhood idol, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America come out of the ice, until against all odds, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it feels rushed, I needed to get this out in time for pride. Also, oops, this is longer than I intended for it to be. Don't expect everyday to be this long. Speaking of which, yes, I'm going to attempt to try to write one of these everyday for pride month. Let's see how long I last.


End file.
